


Just Water in That Cup

by angelsaves



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drunk Dialing, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, NHL All-Star Weekend, Phone Sex, drunk phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 2015 NHL All-Star Fantasy Draft, Carey makes a phone call. PK is staying with his family, but he'll answer the phone for Carey. (Drunk phone sex!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Water in That Cup

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from carey price's statement about what he was drinking at the last all-star draft: "it was just water in that cup!" (yeah, but i bet it wasn't water in your FLASK, buddy.)

The first time PK's phone rings, he ignores it. He doesn't get to spend enough time with his family, so being passed over for the All-Star game was actually kind of nice. He sees that it's Carey, presses "ignore," and goes back to chirping Jordan.

The second time, PK thinks maybe it's important. "Be right back," he says, and ducks into the bathroom to answer it. "Carey?"

"PK," Carey says, drawing out the syllables. "Hey, PK!"

"Hey, Carey," PK says, sitting down on the edge of the tub. "How drunk are you?"

Carey laughs. "Pretty drunk. I want to get off, though."

"Yeah? Gonna seduce a rookie?" PK asks, grinning.

"Nah. I could jerk off, but you're not here to listen to." Carey sighs heavily.

"What, you want me to...?" They've jerked off in the same room more than a few times, but they've never talked about it, or made it a thing.

"You make these sounds," Carey says, so apparently they're talking about it now. "Like you think you're being quiet, but I can hear them. I like them."

PK almost swallows his tongue. Then he recovers, and says, "Yeah, well, I like your noises too." Wait -- that wasn't exactly a comeback.

"Good," Carey says, and makes a little groaning sound that goes right to PK's dick. "No, I've got -- I'm gonna finger myself. C'mon, talk to me."

"Wow." PK gulps. "That's really hot."

"I know," Carey says, "so talk about it."

"Jesus, your hands, and your ass -- I bet it feels really good," PK says. His dick is so hard it hurts. He presses the heel of his hand down on it, and can't help but let out a little sound of relief. "I bet it looks good, too."

"Yeah, like that," Carey says. "Touch your dick more, and tell me how hot I am."

"Bossy," PK says, but he's smiling as he says it. "Fine, you're really hot. Your thighs -- fuck." He gives up the fight and unzips his pants, pulling his dick out. "You probably look like porn. How many fingers are you using?"

"I do look like porn," Carey agrees. " _Hot_ porn."

"Obviously," PK says, and licks his palm. "C'mon, how many?"

Carey pauses, like he's counting -- he must be drunk as _balls_. "Two," he says. "I might do three, if you want."

PK sucks in a breath and grips his dick tighter. "Yeah," he says. "Do three."

"Now tell me what you're doing," Carey directs.

"Jerking off," PK says, and Carey makes this huffy little noise like, _duh_. "I'm in the bathroom, so I'm trying not to make too much noise."

" _I'm_ gonna make noise," Carey says, and, fuck, he does, a long, low moan that has PK closing his eyes. "That was number three," he adds helpfully. "It feels really good, like... I don't know. Like three fingers in my ass."

"Good analogy," PK says, and he's laughing even as he's rubbing his dick almost frantically. "Not like a dick in your ass?"

"It's not the same," Carey says. "Fingers are more... fingery."

"Less dick-like," PK agrees. "Do you like dicks in your ass? Do you wish --" He stops. That might be too much.

"Yeah," Carey says, like he hasn't noticed. "It's been a while, but I like it. Tell me about your dick. How's it doing?"

"It's good," PK says. "It's really hard, and -- fuck, I gotta get lotion or something." He gets up and pumps cocoa butter from next to the sink into his hand, then slicks it over his dick, sighing. "Fuck, that's better." He moves his hand faster, thinking about the hot clench of Ca- -- of an ass around his dick, and groans a little.

"Yeah, fuck," Carey says, and, God, PK hopes whoever shares a wall with him is understanding, because he's getting actually _noisy_. "Tell me you want -- tell me what you want."

"I want," PK says, "fuck, Carey, I want -- what if we --" He swallows the sentence, twisting his wrist hard.

"PK," Carey says, half moaning. "Say it."

"God, I want to fuck you so bad," PK says, and, oh, fuck, that's what Carey coming sounds like when he doesn't care who's listening.

"Yeah, God, yeah, that's what I want," Carey says, "PK," and PK comes so hard he sees stars, biting down on his lower lip.

"Jesus," PK says. "That was -- fuck, Carey --"

"It was good," Carey says, low and slow, like a music box winding down. "We're good."

"Yeah, we are," PK says, because it's true.

"Say hi to your family for me," Carey says, and yawns -- and hangs up.

"Jesus," PK says again, and laughs.


End file.
